The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Environmental Endocrine Disruptors continues to be the premier meeting in the field of endocrine disruptor research and 2016 is pivotal because numerous landmark anniversaries are occurring, including the 10th anniversary of this meeting. In the opening plenary, the 2016 GRC will mark these critical milestones and anniversaries, and then turn its full attention to the futue by promoting discussion and engagement addressing data gaps and long-term research needs for future regulatory decision making, public health policy, and clinical practice. Under this central mission, the program was specifically designed to feature new science and scientists, highlight interdisciplinary efforts, and engage the full spectrum of stakeholders in the field. A primary goal is to provide an integrated view of how endocrine disrupting chemicals (EDCs) affect human and ecosystem health by linking observations in wildlife with mechanistic laboratory studies using novel model systems and human clinical and epidemiological studies. Session topics include transgenerational epigenetic inheritance, emerging contaminants, and inter-individual (population level) vulnerability; topics not well covered in previous meetings in this series, but at the forefront of EDC research. The 2016 meeting is also distinct because mechanistic and human clinical and epidemiological studies are included in every session. An additional session has been reserved for emerging topic talks to be selected from submitted abstracts to ensure that the latest results (particularly from young scientists) are presented. Thi GRC began in 1998 and remains a unique forum to attract researchers from across the research spectrum who shared common interests in the effects of EDCs on wildlife and human health. Every talk is directly related to the mission of the NIEHS. Held biennially and shaped by its participants, it is organized by the GRC, an organization internationally known for the high quality, cutting-edge nature of its meetings. This GRC attracts experts from basic science, clinical medicine, epidemiology, public health, government, NGOs, and industry, perhaps the widest constituency of any GRC. The 2016 meeting will be held at Sunday River in Newry, Maine on June 19-24, 2016, together with an associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS; June 18-19) which is oriented toward early stage investigators and trainees and provides a forum for networking, career development, and project development/feedback. The scientific discussions, research talks, poster sessions, and informal interactions among the participants of the GRC and GRS will greatly contribute to advancing our understanding of novel molecular mechanisms involved in endocrine disruption of human health. The interactions and collaborations forged here will provide a strong base for future international efforts to understand and mitigate the important public health problem of endocrine disruption.